1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever assembly adapted for use in a power transmission of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 62-162719 and 63-49764, a conventional shift lever assembly is composed of a tubular body member provided at its lower end with a support portion to be rotatably mounted on a vehicle body structure and arranged perpendicularly to the tubular body member, a connecting arm extending forwardly from the lower end of the tubular body member and connected to a shift arm of an automatic transmission by means of a connecting linkage, an operation rod slidably disposed within the tubular body member, and an operation knob connected to the upper end of the tubular body member. In operation, the shift lever assembly is moved by the operator forwardly or backwardly to shift the change-speed gearing of the automatic transmission.
In the conventional shift lever assembly, the tubular body member, the connecting arm and its connecting members are respectively made of metal and assembled with each other by welding, caulking and the like. This results in an increase of the component parts of the shift lever assembly and also results in an increase of the manufacturing cost of the shift lever assembly. Moreover, it is difficult to eliminate an error in assembly process of the component parts.